


Move.

by scibfs (bearprincess)



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Biting, Bruising, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-29
Updated: 2012-07-29
Packaged: 2017-11-10 23:13:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/471785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bearprincess/pseuds/scibfs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce forgot how much he liked things a little rough, until Tony reminded him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Move.

Bruce doesn’t mind pain. He liked it a little rough before the other guy showed up, but he’s too nervous to try it now. Tony is too perceptive for that, though; the one time he gasps and his eyes roll back when Tony pinches his ass too hard, Tony gets it. Bruce casts him a warning stare.

“No surprises, Tony.” Tony smirks over his bare belly and kisses his hip, one thumb making a circle on his thigh. His muscles roll under his skin like a panther as he slides down his body.

“Alright then.” Bruce feels his lips on his hips again. “I want to leave a few bruises.” He bats his eyelashes up at Bruce and Bruce is too distracted by the heavy fall of them on his cheeks to roll his eyes at his statement. He touches Tony’s face and Tony rubs against his chin against his hand like a cat. Bruce smiles and scratches his chin, and Tony purrs against his thigh. They both know he’s stalling but Tony is surprisingly better at giving him time to think than Bruce thought he would.

He nods before he feels his mouth move. “Alright.” And instantly the wet suck of Tony’s mouth is on his inner thigh and spreads them for more. “Oh, fuck, Tony…” He lays back, a lazy smile on his lips. Every time Tony brushes his skin with his teeth Bruce surges up to his mouth, and he feels Tony’s hands massage his calves. They’re skating on thin ice and he knows it, but finds it hard to care when Tony’s beard scratches his leg over the fresh bruises and it _hurts_ and god he’s so glad there’s someone not afraid to hurt him.

Tony rises up and over him, planting softer kisses on his chest, smiling and rubbing his face in the mat of hair. Bruce likes him when he’s not in a hurry. He thinks he might have taught Tony something through all the times they slept together, maybe. He squeezes Tony’s ass and Tony grins. “Never thought I’d be the patient one,” he teases, and Bruce huffs a laugh and turns his head.

Tony’s hands come down on his belly and he pauses. Tony never really pauses, though; his eyes flicker as he’s thinking, his spine rolls when he smiles. Bruce has never seen him stay completely still, not even in his sleep. Tony grabs his dick before he can think more about it; soft, slow strokes. Tony knowing he likes it rough of course leads to Tony teasing him with the thing he said he had to have. Fucker.

He squeezes and Bruce moans a little too loudly, mostly because he hadn’t been expecting it to feel that good. His hands are all muscle, warm and hot and full of pressure like he wouldn’t believe. Bruce rolls up into his hand, ignoring the way Tony is smirking for how much he wants more. Tony sets his thighs on the side of Bruce’s hips and has him in a vice with them as he strokes them both together.

Tony’s head falls on his shoulder when he wraps his hand around them, and Bruce moans again when the sharp teeth sink into his skin. He’s being louder than Tony, he realizes, and Tony huffs against his reddened skin. “You’re coming undone,” Tony says against his neck, and fuck if that isn’t the most truthful thing Bruce has ever heard him say. He bucks wildly into Tony’s calloused hand, hissing and panting but Tony isn’t budging or stroking or fucking anything.

“ _Move_.” It’s a half-Bruce command. The low guttural growl startles both of them, and it’s the only command he’s given that Tony has followed immediately.

Fuck, it’s so much friction. Too much, really, but he likes that too, and the raw velveteen feeling of Tony’s cock on his is entirely welcome. He puts a hand over his mouth because he can’t stop making noise, but Tony pries it away.

He jerks faster and harder. Bruce’s nails dig into Tony’s sides and both of them moan, Tony’s breath hot and wet on his shoulder. It’s too much, and he shouldn’t be coming already but he is, in spurts that cover his stomach and Tony’s chest. “Tony! Oh, god…” From the way Tony smirks against his skin he has a feeling that’s what he’s been waiting for. Tony lets go of his cock and sits up on his knees, neck arched back beautifully as he strokes himself to come so hard it ropes from Bruce’s hip to his chest.

“Fuck…” Tony’s makes circles in the puddles on Bruce’s chest, eyes wide with disbelief.

Bruce falls back and smirks, rubbing Tony’s arm with his thumb as he watches him marvel over what just happened. He hopes those bruises will stay until morning.


End file.
